prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Jouji Nezu
|Nezu Jōji}}, nicknamed , is a main character of ''Prison School'', and is one of the five first-year boys in attendance of all-girls school Hachimitsu Academy. His love interest is Satou, a member of the school's cooking club. Appearance Jouji is the shortest of the five; due to his weak constitution he is rather weak and gaunt. No matter what he wears Jo is always seen wearing a hood over his head that casts his eyes and most of his features in heavy shadow. The hood itself is revealed to be completely detached from any clothing, thus enabling Jo to wear it with anything—even in the pool. During his imprisonment, he wears the standard male prison uniform of white striped overalls paired with his signature hood. When Gakuto triple switches with Jo and Chiyo, it is Jo who impersonates Gakuto by wrapping bandages around his forehead and wearing glasses. After release from prison Jouji goes back to wearing the standard male uniform. Personality Jo is the quiet oddball of the five boys, who struggles to fit in outside his group of friends (and sometimes within). He suffers from a bloody cough due to severe stomatitis, though the disease is neither chronic nor physically debilitating to him. However, his canker sores do affect his speech, with bloody coughs often punctuating his sentences and interrupting his speech. Despite being the quietest Jo is actually one of the more lecherous of the five, reflected in the crass way he talks and jokes around. To add to his quirks Jo also has a love and appreciation for ants, going so far as to name the ones he keeps in his ant farm, and being able to tell them apart—though they all look alike. Towards his friends Jo is shown to be accepting and supportive. Though he initially shuns Kiyoshi after he learns of his escape, Jo returns the kindness shown to him after Kiyoshi prevents him from assaulting the USC president. Plot After enrolling at all-girls school Hachimitsu Academy with middle school friend Gakuto, Jouji is unable to approach girls due to his bloody cough. He and the other boys are unable to approach a girl on the first day, except Kiyoshi Fujino. He is victim of a trap set by the USC, with the involuntary cooperation of Shingo, where he is tricked into assaulting the president of the USC. The outcome would have been violent had Kiyoshi not intervened. As without Kiyoshi, he would likely have undergone harsh punishment. Appreciating Kiyoshi's sacrifice he began to be closer with Kiyoshi, defending him from Shingo. He participated with the other Boys in their attempt to stop their expulsions. He plays a critical role in the decisive escape, disguising himself as Gakuto, which permits the latter to sneak out and recover the USC's deleted data. He becomes depressed following his release as he feels detached from his friends, who are already hitting it off with girls, believing he is too awkward to be successful. In an effort to get put back in prison he attempts to grope a girl, but is stopped by Andre. Unable to sleep he uses Andre's bondage rope and ties it in a tortoise shell knot around his body. Hidden underneath a trench coat he wanders around, afraid he will chicken out. Eventually he comes up with the plan to flash the girls in the pool locker room, and very nearly opens the door, but is stopped by Satou. Offering him a cupcake is enough to draw him away from the door, though he is at first hesitant and confused as to whether or not she is talking to him specifically. The exchange is enough to snap him out of his sour mood. Jo is noticeably happier after, seen poking fun at Andre for bursting into the locker room in much the same way he intended. In order to understand Mitsuko's fascination with yaoi Gakuto asks Joe to act out scenes that he saw; Jo misunderstands Gakuto's intentions at first, stating that he doesn't like men. It is only after a couple sessions that he begins to acknowledge the possibility of his developing real feelings. When Gakuto ends their exploration after finding Mitsuko's doujinshi featuring himself and Jo, Jo finds himself confused by how the rejection hurt him. In the end he consoles himself with Mitsuko's doujinshi, and even helps her plan it with enthusiasm. When Kiyoshi is sent to Prison again, he refuses to answer Chiyo's call for help as it would bring him in conflict with Mitsuko, secretary of the ASC. He changes his mind after Gakuto informs him that the ASC has annulated the Wet T-Shirt Contest, wearing the shirt Gakuto made as sign of rallying to the USC and Kiyoshi's cause. Along with Shingo and Gakuto, he built up the PBR. When Risa breaks into the Boy's room, believing they were helping Mari and Kiyoshi, he hung out the window, but eventually fell to the ground. The day of the Cavalry Battle Contest, the Boys realize they must have a girl as the fourth member of their team, he chooses to nominate Satou, who seems to win the audition against Anzu, though it's The PBR that is chosen. Gallery Jou anime design.jpg|Jouji anime design Navigation Characters Males